The end is where we start from
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Torchwood 3 is no more and now the team must pick up the pieces, but now Ianto & Jack wants out of Cardiff and Unit has the perfect job for them. Slash Jack & Ianto Crossover Doctor Who & Stargate & Stargate Atlantis
1. the day the world ended almost

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **The end is where we start from

**Pairings: **Jack & Ianto John & Rodney Carson & Radick Hart & Ronan (eventually) Jack O'Neill & Daniel 10th Doctor & Ross Jenkins (unit)

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Torchwood & Stargate & Stargate Atlantis & Dr Who

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**Life goes on

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **After the end of Torchwood season 2

**Summery: **Torchwood 3 is no more and now the team must pick up the pieces, but now Ianto & Jack wants out of Cardiff and Unit has the perfect job for them 

**Chapter Summery: **Jack & Ianto pick up the pieces

**Authors Note:**

If this seems this out of character due to the fact that the team are still grieving then are thrown into a new life, Jack just glad to give up his life as leader because he blames himself for the whole mess. It won't last too long I hope.

**The end is where we start from **

the day the world ended (almost)

They stood there in silence as Tosh's image faded, just another memory now like so many before her. Jack had seen so many come and go but these hurt the most, these people he'd dared to love with their deaths a part of his soul died too.

"Now we carry on" said Jack as he stood with pride

"I don't think I can? not after this?" said Gwen he voice full of emotion as Jack put his arm round her and Ianto in comfort.

"You can…we all can. The end is where we start from" said Jack his own emotions close to the surface.

Suddenly the intruder alert sounded, before they could react they found themselves surrounded by gun point at them by U.N.I.T. The remaining three members of Torchwood barely flinched as Martha appeared and walked over to them, pulling them into a silent hug she gave them a genuine smile.

The soldiers put their weapons down and they watched as Ianto and Gwen went to finish packing Owen and Tosh's things, Jack on the other hand headed to his office to brief Martha and U.N.I.T. Once he was finished Jack found Ianto sat on the counter top in the kitchen, suite jacket thrown on the floor, tie and shirt discarded. Jack gave a small chuckle as he looked Ianto up and down, his suite pants look strange with Ianto's old Pantera T-shirt.

"stupid question, how are you holding up Yan?" asked Jack as he wrapped his arms round Ianto's waist, Ianto sighed and kissed Jack.

"I can't believe their gone, I still expect Owen to start demanding his coffee. I even went to make them coffee when I did Gwen and mine" sighed Ianto again.

"Sorry guys" said Martha as she startled them.

"Hey Martha" said Ianto as he jumped off the counter top but never leaving Jack's grip.

"So what's the plan Jack? This is your call" she said as she lent back against the wall.

"usual we'd enforce protocol one, to gather up the files, technology, and everything else. Shut down and wipe the computer, exterminate the creatures in the cells but that's more your call, we empty the morgue.

I want to rerun Tosh's body to her family and if we find Owens he's to be burred with his fiancé don't ask Martha. Then the hub is to be flooded" said Jack calmly as Ianto listened.

"That's no problem though I think U.N.I.T. will deal with the aliens in the Vaults and the Tec. We can copy the files for you to take back to Torchwood 2 (leaving out the only the files you want to) I'll handle the personal and body transfers too if you want?" Martha asked as Jack nodded numbly, it hadn't escaped her that for the last ten minutes Jack hadn't let go of or taken his eyes of Ianto.

'_It__'__s a shame it takes a disaster like this for us to realise what our hearts have been telling us all along__'_

Thought Martha with a sigh as she remembered the first time she met Jack and the conversation about Ianto that had followed. Shaking herself back to reality she remembered something else she had to ask Jack, something she didn't want to bring up but had too.

"Jack I know this is a sore subject but you said you had Grey in storage, what are we to do with him?" asked Martha as she watched both men flinch.

Jack looked at her and sight before putting his hand into his grey coat and pulling out his phone, flipping it open he found the number he'd used a thousand times before.

"We can keep him and I'm not letting U.N.I.T. or Torchwood 2 experiment on him no offence Martha you I trust not U.N.I.T. He's too much of a danger just to let go though so there's only one choice then" sighed Jack as he hit the number.

"Doctor it's Jack I need a favour…………….thank you I didn't think the news would reach you this quickly?…………… I know, I just hope wherever they are they're together?……………Listen Doctor it was Grey who took out Cardiff………..yeah my brother……………he's in a cryo pod………Were closing down Torchwood three………….yeah but I can't let U.N.I.T get him…………I trust Martha not U.N.I.T………….Thanks Doctor see you then" with that Jack shut his phone and turned to Martha and Ianto.

"Morgue" said Jack as they followed him.

Ianto and Martha watched Jack use his wrist strap to disable the camera's, he locked the morgue down seconds before the sound of an engine could be heard. The TARDIS materialised in the centre of the room, Martha and Jack grinned as Ianto just looked dumbfounded.

He wasn't part of the group that had brought the Doctor in, he'd been in the archives when all hell had broken lose. It was only because of his gifts that he survived the 'upgrading' but he did feel Lisa pain.

"Martha good to see you" came a slightly high pitched voice as Ianto shook off his thoughts.

"It's good to see you again Doctor" answered Martha as she hugged him.

"And the informers Captain Harkness" laughed the Doctor as he hugged Jack.

"And you must be Ianto Jones, he quite the cute one then isn't he?" laughed the Doctor as he shook Ianto's hand.

"Not the time or the place Doctor, I never thought I'd be the one to say that" said Jack.

"Sorry, right as I promised Jack I'll take Grey in the pod. I'll take him to see some friends of mine. If they can help him, if not I'll make sure that he's looked after" said the Doctor as Jack and Ianto brought Grey's pod over to the Doctor.

The Doctor disappeared with Grey's pod and reappeared just as quickly, he stood and looked Jack in the eyes before speaking.

"Captain, Mr Jones phones please" they looked at the Doctor strangely before handing over their mobile phones.

"Time for an upgrade, it's time I gave you away to get hold of me Jack. Martha, Donna and even Rose have phone capable of phoning me anywhere in time or space, it's time you did too. As for you Mr Jones it's only fair that you have it too, just encase our good Captain here goes and leaves you alone again.

After what he told me about you leaving you behind broke your heart, so now anytime, anywhere I can find you two and you two me." said the Doctor with a smile as he handed the phones back.

"Right it's time I leave you all to your grief and I will see you around Jack, hopefully with the young Mr Jones in tow. Martha it's been good seeing you again" said the Doctor as he hugged Jack and Martha before shaking Ianto's hand and turning back to the TARDIS.

They watched as the TARDIS and the Doctor left the Hub, Jack sighed and headed back up to the main area. He sat on the couch behind the computers as U.N.I.T soldiers moved back and forth around the Hub.

"So everything's packed up and ready to go, so all that is left is you guys?" said Martha as she looked at Ianto, Jack and John.

"Gwen need to be Ret-coned along with Rhys, there's a file on my computer that is sent up for all of us. It was to be used if any of us need or wanted to be Ret-conned, it's backgrounds, new Ids, the works use it. It's in your hands now Martha, Gwen's already stated she wanted out, as for us John's wristband like mine has been disabled so he's stuck here.

Yan and me we just want out, we need out of Cardiff away from all this" sighed Jack as he hugged Ianto as Martha watched them then it dawned on her.

"I have the perfect break for the three of you, I know of an expedition that needs a linguist, an expert in alien Tec and cultures and a weapons/explosives expert. The best part is it's far away from Cardiff, you could even say it's in a whole new universe" laughed Martha as Jack, Ianto and John looked concerned and worried.


	2. Taking it to the frontlines

_Pairings: Jack & Ianto John & Rodney Carson & Radick Hart & Ronan (eventually) Jack O'Neill & Daniel 10th Doctor & Ross Jenkins (unit)_

_Rating: R_

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy_

_Warnings: Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning_

_Chapters: 2/?_

_Summery: Torchwood 3 is no more and now the team must pick up the pieces, but now Ianto & Jack wants out of Cardiff and Unit has the perfect job for them_

_Chapter Summery: Jack, Ianto & John's world gets turned upside down_

_Authors Note:_

_Jack O'Neill has full control over the SGC still, Weir was only brought in to take over Atlantis but she has worked behind the scenes for a year. Also you will here Jack called O'Neill JJ that is one to tell them apart when they talk but allso because Gentral O'Neill's full title is General Jonathan Jack O'Neill so hench the JJ nickname._

Taking it to the frontlines 

Jack laid back on his bed, he hadn't slept as well as he'd hoped. Not only where his nightmares still raw and new, but he'd also over time grown used to the body next to him in his bed. The sudden interruption of the Claxon brought Jack to his feet and throwing on his uniform, he headed to the Commissary were he found Ianto and coffee.

"It's much better then I though" laughed Ianto as Jack joined him.

"Nothings better then your coffee though Yan" flirted Jack as he stole toast from Ianto's plate and left.

Ianto sighed as he got up and went to seek out Dr Jackson, Jack on the other hand had been summoned to General O'Neill's office to see him and Dr Weir. Jack straighten himself out and flirted with the General's secretary Walter Harriman who blushed like hell.

"Ah Captain Harkness we finally meet" said Weir as Jack saluted Jack and shook her hand

"the pleasures all mine Ma'm" answered Jack as Weir gave him a strange look

"Forgive me Captain but I was warned you…well lets put it this way you weren't quite as uptight with you sexuality as us?" said Weir

"Forgive me Ma'm for not being a whore as I usual am..." growled Jack though his teeth.

"But my team has just died, my brother is gone and my husband to be is mental and physically scared for life" spat Jack as felt his blood boil but kept his cool demeanour as he shot Weir a look that could kill.

"I meant no disrespect by it Captain…"

"That will be all Elizabeth, they are both cleared for the mission. We're just dealing with the other one now so go prepare" said O'Neill as he dismissed Weir.

"I'm sorry about that Jack" said O'Neill as he sat down at his desk and Jack took a seat in front.

"How is Mr Jones holding up?" asked O'Neill making Jack smile

"It's Ianto JJ and he's doing great" said Jack as O'Neill laughed at the nickname Jack had come to use to tell them apart.

"Him and Daniel seem to have hit it off well, should I be worried?" laughed Jack

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" laughed O'Neill back.

"So do you think your up to it? Atlantis I mean? it's a one way trip Jack no coming back unless somethings found on the other side?" said O'Neill with concern.

"Truthfully JJ there's nothing here for us anymore, after what happened in Cardiff Yan came clean with his family. About his life, his job, Lisa, Torchwood and of course us. Lets just say that was less then prefect and he's no longer got ties to earth" said Jack sadly

"Atlantis is a clean start, we can do good and do it properly. No one looking over our shoulders waiting for us to mess up, well except you and Daniel? We both need this and with Yan's extensive knowledge of alien languages and cultures, thank Daniel for the booster by the way. The last three weeks have been heaven for Yan, plus my knowledge from my own experiences from travelling with the Doctor we really can do some good" said Jack

"I agree though only Daniel, Myself, SG1 and General Hammond know your true identities. Everyone else knows you worked for Torchwood 3 and that's about it. I know Hammond almost popped a vein when U.N.I.T. called offing us you two, how could we turn it down? By the way how is the Doctor these days? Still picking up pretty little things that always need rescuing?" laughed O'Neill

"Not since he met Dr Jackson, he likes his women like he likes his men feisty and ready to put up a fight" laughed Jack

"Who would believe that the old fart's not as fridged as people believe? I tell you the Doctor gets laid a lot more then people think? He's got the whole geek sheek thing going on?"

"I know what you mean, sometimes I wonder if that's where Danny boy got it from? For crying out loud you just have to look at him to see he's hot not to mention the whole little boy lost thing? I tell you sleeping next to him in a tent before we got together wasn't the only hard thing those nights?" laughed O'Neill as Jack gave him a 'do continue' look

"Not on your life Harkness, that's between Danny and me. Though once that Welsh hottie of yours has healed and when you make it back look us up I know ancient cultures isn't the only thing Danny wants to teach him?" laughed O'Neill as Jack chocked on his coffee

"What? You think Danny's really that naive Captain? Shame on you. Danny's more like you then you know he just hides it well, how do you think I got bad knees in the first place?" added O'Neill as for once in his life Jack was truly stunned.

"Oh by the way Captain, I'm sorry to tell you that your enlistment in the RAF expired in 1941 after you went AWOL. So I've been ordered by both the British Prime Minister and our own President to strip you of your rank as an Officer" said O'Neill in his best General's voice as he took Jack stripes of his grey coat , as Jack gave him a sad look.

"I knew it would happen one day" said Jack as O'Neill put his stripes in his desk and handed Jack a dress blue uniform, Jack looked at O'Neill strangely as the office door opened and Ianto and John Hart appeared with Daniel.

"I though they should be here for this, Captain Jack Harkness for services to the crown, the planet and for over 15 decades going above and beyond the call of duty. It gives me great pleasure to not only restore to you your citizenship on American soil, but also with the power invested in me by the President of the United State of America.

I'm proud to give you this, congratulation Lt Colonel Jack Harkness of the USAF" said O'Neill as he put Jack's new rank on his current uniform and saluted Jack as Jack saluted him back gobsmaked before Ianto hugged him.

"You'll enjoy everything that comes with the rank and privileges, plus any minute now Colonel Carter will storm in here and hand me two birth certificates. her and Mr Jones here have been busy make thing legal for you two by made them up for to check over and then you both are legal.

Captain Hart since not much is know about you except what Jack has told us the president believes that you deserve the benefit of the doubt, so with the power vested in me I strip you of your rank as Captain and award you the rank of Major in the Maine's since it was decided it would suite you more" said O'Neill as he put Hart's rank on his uniform.


	3. Atlantis or Bust

**Pairings: **Jack & Ianto John & Rodney Carson & Radick Hart & Ronan (eventually) Jack O'Neill & Daniel 10th Doctor & Ross Jenkins (unit)

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **2/?

**Summery: **Torchwood 3 is no more and now the team must pick up the pieces, but now Ianto & Jack wants out of Cardiff and Unit has the perfect job for them 

**Chapter Summery: **Atlantis here we come, Jack & Ianto make some unusual friends 

**Authors Note: **

Though Jack is now ranked higher then John Sheppard for this story Jack still blames himself for Tosh and Owen's death so turns down the position, Weir doesn't like Jack.

Atlantis or Bust

11 months had passed since Jack and Ianto had been reassigned to the SGC, they'd slowly been given time to heal and make new friends. Jack's charm and wit had made him strong friends as well as deadly enemies among the ranks. Dr Weir was one of those enemies, Jack had a feeling she like Ianto and saw him as a threat, but also he had a feeling she felt threaten by who he is too.

Though Jack kept a close eye on her he wasn't too worried since Ianto truly loved him, Jack had also become quite attached to his new life though being saluted and called Lt Colonel had taken some getting used. After all he'd spent over almost two thousand years being called Captain, but the flying planes and Helicopters made up for that.

With a little help from Colonel Carter and several others Jack was trained up and within mouths had the correct flight hours for that of an officer of his rank. This also helped him make new friends too, his closest being a most unusual Pilot. Major John Sheppard was a pilot working out of McMurdo Air Force Base that worked for the SGC, but had no idea about what was going on or who and what he was ferrying out to Antarctica.

With Ianto in his element Jack often found himself alongside two other and Sheppard, making camp in John's helicopter they'd play poker for many hours. Often with Jack and John pairing up to rob Sergeant's James Markham and Lou Stackhouse of great amounts of cash, not to mention the fact that James and Lou blame Jack and John for forcing them to realise their feeling for each other.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ianto to had found he made friends easily, his coffee didn't hurt ether? Ianto had often wondered if it was his mind, his grasp or Ancient technology and langue, the fact that his ATA Gene was the strongest so far or his coffee skills that had been the start of his very strange friendship with Dr Rodney McKay?

To say Dr Rodney McKay was snaky was an understatement, most people that were around working for him or not tended to avoid him. Ianto on the other hand didn't and though he often bore the brunt of it, Ianto and Rodney had a fairly pleasant relationship especially when Jack wasn't around. Rodney and Jack got on well but they both seemed to be able to annoy each other on command.

Ianto often had to laugh when he remembered back to just how he's met the egoistical Dr McKay.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_The atmosphere at the SGC was electric, everyone was a buzz with excitement as the transport plane and copters arrived to take the 100 or so scientists to Antarctica, Ianto couldn't believe it as he and Daniel hurried to get packed everyone was looking forward to this only one man had a problem with this._

"_Antarctica?__"__ yelled Rodney McKay as he stormed into the Briefing room. _

_Daniel growled as Ianto took a step back he want ready to get in an argument, even if Dr McKay did remind him of Owen way to much._

"_Yes Dr McKay Antarctica, do you have a problem with that?__"__ Growled General O'Neill in his best general__'__s voice._

_MacKay saw the look Jack gave him, grumbled something and left for his transport, he was so caught up in himself he didn__'__t see the look on Sam's face._

"_You'll get used to MacKay Ianto, he's always been a bit full of himself" said Sam with a laugh_

"_unlike his rival who's a saint?" said Ianto without looking up as everyone looked at him_

"_What? You've admit it yourself Sam, you do no wrong here. You've blown up a sun and taken out a galaxy, brought the Goa'uld to earth, redirected the wormhole though a planets sun need I go on? You've made just as many mistakes as Jack did at Torchwood and yet unlike Jack it get's forgotten about here, yet if McKay says something is dismissed out of hand and yet if he does wrong he's more then pushed for it he's humiliated. _

_I read his file from Russia, he was doing good there because they gave him the time of day. If I was you General if we do find something worth while let McKay head the team with Weir and Sumner. Then you can find out just how useless he really is?" growled Ianto as the left and found Rodney in the corridor._

"_Coffee Dr McKay?" asked Ianto_

"_Mr Jones isn't it?" asked Rodney as Ianto nodded _

"_Ianto please" _

"_Ianto that's not American?" asked Rodney_

"_Nope one hundred percent Welsh boy born and bread as Jack would say" laughed Ianto as he showed off his Welsh flag on his uniform._

"_Lt Colonel Harkness? I heard rumours two member of Torchwood joined us? Your along way from home aren't you?" asked Rodney as Ianto nodded_

"_I was sorry to hear about your friends" said Rodney as Ianto didn't miss the fact he'd said Friends not team._

"_thank you, now if you know my team then maybe you now my coffee skills too?" laughed Ianto as Rodney face lit up._

"_You?"_

"_yes me come on I'm on good terms with the Commissary staff, I'll make you a cup and we can talk" said Ianto as they walked._

"_Thanks' by the way I couldn't help but hear the shouting. No one's ever stood up for me before, especially against Sam and SG1" sighed Rodney_

"_Sam's a hot head but if your nice to Daniel he would, he doesn't often agree with Jack or Sam and he will argue" laughed Ianto as they arrived. Sparking up conversations over Coffee their friendship started._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ianto had also found that though his mediations Rodney and he had formed another strong friendship with Dr. Radek Zelenka a scientist from the Czech Republic. Though Rodney loved to put Radek down he soon learnt to fight back just as strongly and soon they found project were being finished quicker and more accurately.

Rodney also seemed to be losing his standoffish nature but not fully, Ianto had also started to help Radek learn English in return for him teaching Ianto Czech. One of the few languages Ianto couldn't speak, it was a hard struggle for Ianto to go from what he knew at Torchwood to his life at the SGC but it had been worth it.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The day Daniel had found the Gate address of Atlantis had been a hell of a moral booster for the teams, but also cause a lot of problems for those in charge. Ianto was in one of the artefacts rooms when Jack found him, discreetly kissing him on the back of the neck.

"Daniel wants me to go to Atlantis" said Ianto shocking Jack

"I'm not surprised next to him you've become the foremost expert on the Ancients. We both know General O'Neill will never let Daniel go on this?" said Jack with a sigh

"JJ's asked me to got too, he knew I wouldn't leave you plus I'm the most prepared person on the team for what's out there" said Jack with a smile.

"Sooo?" asked Ianto playfully

"What?"

"what's Major Sheppard like? He's quite the talk of the camp" laughed Ianto.

"Hot, cool, a playboy with a helicopter to play with. I love him not to mention thanks to him I'm taking you to dinner when we get back base side" laughed Jack

"How much did you win this time Colonel?" asked Rodney as he came looking for Ianto.

"500, are all pilots idiots or just this breed?" laughed Jack as Ianto slapped him playfully.

Rodney was about to answer when a commotion outside caught their attentions, racing out they followed the noise to find John Sheppard said in a now active Ancient chair. Rodney pushed though the people to talk to him.

"who is this?" demanded Weir

"I said don't touch anything?" said General O'Neill

"I just sat down" said Sheppard as he tried not to freak out

"Major, think about where we are in the solar system?" asked Rodney playing the ever professional scientist.

As the room lit up with a map of the solar system, Rodney felt his sprits rise. Now they had a fighting chance to find the lost city of Atlantis, Major Sheppard watched on as Rodney used him to convince General O'Neill to let them go.

Giving General O'Neill took off with Daniel while Rodney spoke to Sheppard with Carson, Jack took pity on his new Friend and went to save him.

"Ah my good Doctor's are you finished making a pincushion out of my pilot because I may need him to take JJ home?" asked Jack with his trademark charm.

"Don't you start Boyo we've all been warned how to handle you Harkness" laughed Carson as Jack mocked hurt.

"I'm crushed Doc, doesn't anyone love me?" laughed Jack

"yeah the kid but what you and that poor young Welshman do is your business not ours?" said Carson as Jack looked shocked, he and Ianto had been very careful not to bring their relationship into public.

Jack was always afraid that even with Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson out in the open Ianto would still be a target.

"Any fool can see Ianto loves you, and it's more then clear you'd kill for him. Jealousy doesn't suite you Harkness" said Rodney smugly.

"But it's not our place to judge after all Carson and I are just as guilty of it as you" said Rodney as Jack gave them a 'oh yes together' look

"We're not together boyo, I've been single since I left for here. My now Ex-boyfriend wasn't too keen on the move" said Carson with a growl.

"I myself don't care what I date as long as it has brains like mine.."

"and is Blonde" laughed Carson as Rodney shot him a dangerous look.

"oh come on Rodney we all know how hot you thing Colonel Carter is, though I'd say that it's only half true. He likes his men tall, dark and rugged. Right Major!" said Carson as Rodney blushed like hell as John got a clue about the same time Jack did.

"Oh Dr McKay I believe your smitten with my Pilot I see, So Major do we see wedding bells in your future?" teased Jack

"Only if McKay let's me buy him dinner first, then we'll see where the night takes us. Colonel, Doctor's, Mr Jones I do believe I have a bird to prep later" said John Sheppard as he took off, everyone including Rodney was shocked at the admission from Sheppard.

Jack had only been teasing but Rodney didn't know what to do, now there was a chance that his perfect man might like him back.


	4. Making your mind up

**Pairings: **Jack & Ianto John & Rodney Carson & Radick Hart & Ronan (eventually) Jack O'Neill & Daniel 10th Doctor & Ross Jenkins (unit)

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **4/?

**Summery: **Torchwood 3 is no more and now the team must pick up the pieces, but now Ianto & Jack wants out of Cardiff and Unit has the perfect job for them 

**Chapter Summery: **Rodney wants John & John wants a clue so Ianto decides they need to talk

**Authors Note: **

Making your mind up

Back at the SGC John Sheppard started to feel quite small, Jack had talked him into coming back with him after the last run that night to see what all the fuss was about. John stayed close to Jack as they headed for the briefing room were Jack was going to try and bring John up to speed, John was still undecided on whether or not to join the Atlantis team but he thought that if anyone could convince him Jack would.

After over and hour of going though report and mission log not to mention the 40 odd hour of mission video Jack had, John had a headache and a sudden fear of leaving the room. So when Jack produced the Torchwood files too for him to view john couldn't help but mutter 'beam me up Scotty' which got a laugh out of Jack and a threat to do that too.

John was worried until Ianto appeared with his mythical coffee in hand and the spitfire Dr McKay in tow, smiling Ianto handed him some coffee and dragged Jack out of the room leaving only John and a blushing Rodney behind.

"do you think you scientist can bottle what they got because they have sex way too often for a normal human and I want some of that?" laughed John as he took a swig of his coffee.

"you do know that Ianto only brought me in here to convince you to join the Atlantis team?" said Rodney from over his coffee cup.

"No Jack's been doing that for the last seven hours, you were brought in here to distract me into sleeping with you then you were to convince me to join the Atlantis team" laughed John as Rodney blushed again.

"hey don't get me wrong I'm all for that tactic and I know both Ianto and Jack do it well but why am I so important all of a sudden? Both Jack and Ianto's ATA Genes are as strong as mine why do you need me?" asked John with a smile

"Long truth or short truth?" asked Rodney with a sigh as he sat next to John.

"Long so I don't have to sit though any more mission reports, my heads about to explode" laughed John getting a smile from Rodney.

"Long story is that Weir is pissed that Gen O'Neill got the SGC over her and will not let any of SG1 join Atlantis since their still need on earth, so she takes it out on all of us. She has a thing for Daniel Jackson and Ianto and since both of them are in current relationships with men she takes it out on their partners.

Ianto suffers the most because Jack will mouth off back to Weir seeing as how he hates her as much as she hates him, she want you to join so if anything happens Jack can't take over. Jack want you here because he like you as a brother which is hard since rumour has it he just lost his brother in an alien attack?

Ianto like you because you and Jack get on and he doesn't want to sleep with you, big plus in Ianto's books and I like you because I want to sleep with you, is that a good enough answer? Come on John what have you got to lose?

You don't come with us and it's back to scrubbing toilets at MacMurdo and the only thing that changes is the fact that you now know that the world is bigger then you though and we're no longer alone in it?

You do come with us and you'll see what's really out there, have a few adventures, see a lot of danger, save a few damsels and maybe you and me can give it ago if you want to?" said Rodney with a nervous smile as John lent in a kissed him.

Rodney was really getting into it when he suddenly remembered something and leapt up.

"that's not the reaction I expected?" said John who'd been knocked out of his seat.

"CAMRA'S" squeaked Mackay as he panicked

"all off, nether Jack's ever puts them on when they are in here with their other halves, gather Jack was hoping that we'd actually try to get together" said John as he pulled himself up off the ground

"oh sorry" said Rodney sheepishly

"no worries, how about you make it up to me by spring me from here and we can talk about me join up back at your place tonight?" asked John with a slight smile as Rodney once again blushed and headed out the door.

"Colonel the Major and I are heading out for the night to discuss the terms of his sighing up, thank you for your time tonight and please don't try and contact us until the morning. Good night Ianto" said Rodney as he passed.

"Night Rodney have a good one, Night John look after him" growled Ianto

"I will, night sir" saluted John with a mock tone to it.

"night kido don't do anything I wouldn't"

"there's nothing you wouldn't do Jack, I asked Yan" laughed John as they left for the night.

"Life just got a whole lot more strange" laughed Jack as Ianto smacked him on the head.

"but I wouldn't change it for the world" said Jack as he led Ianto down the halls.

"JACK?"

"we have an appointment with the General and Dr Jackson tonight, at JJ's cabin unless you object? Something about Ancient Languages not being the only thing Dr Jackson want to teach you?" laughed Jack as Ianto sighed but followed, after all they'd been though and night of fun wouldn't hurt after all if Rodney was getting laid tonight why not him? And why not with the hottest catch on the base next to Jack.


	5. Atlantis here we come

**Pairings: **Jack & Ianto John & Rodney Carson & Radick Hart & Ronan (eventually) Jack O'Neill & Daniel 10th Doctor & Ross Jenkins (unit)

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **5/?

**Summery: **Torchwood 3 is no more and now the team must pick up the pieces, but now Ianto & Jack wants out of Cardiff and Unit has the perfect job for them 

**Chapter Summery: **The big day arrives

**Authors Note: **

this will run like the first epp of Atlantis for a bit then I'm taking kit off my way for a while, there will be some bit you recognise from the first series and some even from the book if you've read so please bare with me.

Atlantis here we come

The SGC was full of life and excitement a few day later, Ianto found himself racing between Daniel's and McKay's labs all the time trying to avoid Sam's lab. After his little outburst in favour of Rodney word had been sent back that Sam was plotting Ianto's down fall, Ianto didn't really care since his gifts would keep him one step ahead of her and her ego.

Both Daniel and General O'Neill had agreed to stay out off it since they knew Ianto was in the right, Jack on the other hand had found himself along with John helping out many of the science teams. But even Jack found his patients stretched by the Project Commander Colonel Sumner who had the social skilled of a Weevil and an altitude to match.

The both found themselves alienated by Sumner but not by all his men, Jack and John were happy to find out Markham and Stackhouse had been chosen though for them the sighed of John and Jack made them groan.

Jack had to laughed though when Ianto brought into their little group Radick Zelenka and Lt Adien Ford. The group where gathered together eating lunch and swapping stories of past lives, loves and missions when Sumner and his little group traipsed though.

"Can you believe Elisabeth chose such a pompous ass as team Commander?" said Carson as he shook his head.

"Forget him, Liz can push us all she wants but none of us are giving up on this trip?" laughed Jack as he saluted Sumner with his cup as he walked by.

"You tread a fine line Harkness, a fine line indeed" said Markham as he drank his coffee then suddenly the klaxon rang though the base.

"Look like their playing our song? Come on people this is one time we don't want to be late" laughed Jack as they all gathered up their things and headed to the Gate Room.

The Gate Room was packed with all the since equipment and personnel military or otherwise as Jack and the other took their places. Jack yawned and messed about with Ianto and the other who found Weirs speech boring and just a little patronising.

When she was fished they all chuckled at Sumner trying to pull rank and her swatting him down, even John's comments got a few laughs, then it was time. The Gate was open and they we're heading off into the unknown, well Ianto and the other where Jack knew what was to come.

"Jack?" asked Ianto as they head to the gate as he looked round.

"He's staying behind, he though he'd help out here?" said Jack

"Who?"

"John Hart, that was who you were asking about?" Jack asked Ianto as he nodded before they passed though the Gate to the new world.


End file.
